


Opowieść o dwóch braciach

by snylilith



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Gen, Gwiazdkowa Wymiana Fikowa 5.0, Not History Compliant
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snylilith/pseuds/snylilith
Summary: Gwiazdkowy prezent dla Andromedy Mirtle: wszystkiego najlepszego! <3





	Opowieść o dwóch braciach

Droga Andromedo! Obawiam się, że historyczność tego tekstu jest mocno wątpliwa, albowiem gdyż minęły lata, od kiedy siedziałam z wypiekami na twarzy nad _Kroniką_ Galla Anonima _,_ wszystko zapomniałam i jak zaczęłam robić research, to mi wyszło, że nic się nie trzyma kupy, a w ogóle, to to jest materiał na Tasiemca albo inną Grę o Tron (tu pojawia się dziwne podejrzenie, że nie jestem pierwszą osobą, która wpadła na ten pomysł). Niemniej czas płynął bezlitośnie i nie zostało mi nic innego, jak zakasać rękawy, związać i zakneblować Klio i usiąść do klawiatury. Prawa autorskie do postaci towarzyszki Doktora należą się ginny358 - pozwoliłam sobie pożyczyć Julię, ponieważ idealnie mi pasowała jako towarzyszka Doktora na wyprawę w głąb historii Polski. I to już chyba wszystko - pozostaje życzyć Ci, Andromedo, wesołych Świąt i wszystkiego najlepszego w Nowym Roku!

 

 

 

_Opowieść o dwóch braciach._

 

_Las był cichy i tajemniczy, kiedy dwaj chłopcy, opatuleni w ciepłe skóry, wślizgnęli się między drzewa. Nie był to pierwszy raz: prastara puszcza, otaczająca gród, przyciągała i obiecywała przygody, obiecywała - ucieczkę, chwilę dla siebie, z dala od surowych spojrzeń dorosłych. Od tych szeptów, których starszy, ośmioletni Zbigniew był coraz bardziej świadomy: że to nie on będzie dziedzicem ojca, że jest kłopotem, zawadą, że jego matka nie została poślubiona **tak jak trzeba**. Że nawet jeśli matka Bolesława nie żyła, i tak to ona była tą królową, która dała mężowi największy skarb: syna, którego pochodzenie miało znaczenie w świecie władców. _

_\- Czy to prawda, że wyjedziesz? - najwyraźniej dziś niewesołe myśli dręczyły także pięcioletniego Bolka. - Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał. Zostaną tu tylko dziewuchy. Dlaczego nie możemy mieć więcej braci?_

_Dobre sobie._

_\- Ciesz się, Bolko, że królowa ma same córki - poradził Zbigniew. - Jakby miała syna, to byś musiał wyjechać razem ze mną._

_Przez chwilę szli przez las w milczeniu, a jedynym przerywającym ciszę dźwiękiem był trzask ukrytych pod śniegiem gałązek._

_\- Wolałbym wyjechać z tobą, niż zostać tu sam - wyburczał cicho Bolesław. Zbigniew westchnął. Dorośli wszystko okropnie komplikowali._

_\- Chodźmy na jezioro, poślizgamy się - zaproponował, żeby poprawić bratu humor. Bolko na samą myśl ruszył raźniej, uniósł głowę, dotąd ponuro zwieszoną. Jednak kiedy dotarli nad jezioro, ochota na ślizganie nagle im przeszła._

_Przede wszystkim, nad brzegiem zebrały się kłęby gęstej, szarej mgły. Chociaż byli już na to zbyt duzi, Zbigniew na wszelki wypadek złapał brata za rękę: coś w tej mgle było niepokojącego, jakby kryli się w niej starzy bogowie, którzy tak niedawno władali tymi ziemiami. Chociaż południe ledwo minęło, grudniowy dzień stał się tak ciemny, jakby zaraz miała zapaść noc. Zbigniew miał właśnie powiedzieć, że powinni wrócić po swoich śladach, zanim się do reszty zgubią, kiedy dotarli na miejsce. Tyle tylko, że nie było tam wcale jeziora: czarny lód popękał i sterczał w pionowych iglicach niczym ostre zęby bestii, a tam, gdzie powinna być woda albo przynajmniej piaszczyste dno - tam lśniła ciemna, smolista substancja, błyszcząca fioletem i srebrnymi punkcikami gwiazd, niepodobna do niczego._

_Bolesław, zafascynowany, wypuścił dłoń brata i zrobił krok w stronę brzegu, a tajemnicza powierzchnia cofnęła się, odsłaniając dno. Chłopiec zrobił jeszcze jeden krok i znów nie zdołał się zbliżyć._

_\- Patrz, ucieka przede mną! - roześmiał się i już miał zrobić kolejny krok, kiedy do Zbigniewa dotarło, co widzi._

_\- Uważaj! - krzyknął i szarpnął brata w ostatniej chwili, a narastająca niepostrzeżenie czarna fala załamała się i rozprysnęła u ich stóp, cofnęła się i znów zaczęła rosnąć, coraz szybciej, o wiele większa niż największa fala, jaka kiedykolwiek się utworzyła na cichym jeziorze. Teraz i Bolko nie potrzebował zachęty: biegł przed siebie najszybciej, jak tylko zdołał. Zatrzymali się dopiero, kiedy opadli z sił. Odwrócili się za siebie i zamrugali z niedowierzaniem. Mgła zniknęła: między drzewami czerwieniejące grudniowe słońce błysnęło na gładkiej powierzchni jeziora._

 

*

\- Doktorze? - Julia wyjrzała przez błękitne drzwi. - Czy wylądowaliśmy w Narnii?

Doktor poprawił czarny frak i również wyjrzał. Siwe brwi miał nastroszone, ale w oczach błyszczały mu wesołe ogniki.

\- Nie poznajesz? - prychnął. - Jesteśmy w twoim własnym ogrodzie. Twój dom stoi o... tam! - wskazał na rozłożysty, omszały dąb, który wyglądał, jakby pamiętał czasy pierwszych Piastów. Albo... Julia poczuła nutkę podniecenia.

\- Czyli wiemy, _gdzie_ jesteśmy. A _kiedy_?

\- Właściwe pytanie - uśmiechnął się Doktor. Zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli trzask rozgarnianych gałęzi i spomiędzy drzew wypadł jakiś człowiek. Jego rozbiegane spojrzenie padło na Tardis, nie zauważył wystającego korzenia i jak długi runął na ziemię. Z brzękiem i grzechotem.

 _Pierwszy Piast pełną gębą_ , pomyślała Julia, uświadamiając sobie, że nieznajomy ma na sobie kolczugę, a na plecach okrągłą tarczę. Nic więcej nie zdążyła zauważyć, bo krzaki poruszyły się po raz kolejny, odsłaniając rozjuszonego niedźwiedzia, który musiał ścigać pechowego wojownika. Julia i Doktor szarpnęli podnoszącego się niezgrabnie mężczyznę i wciągnęli go do wnętrza Tardis, zatrzaskując drzwi tuż przed nosem zwierzęcia.

 

Z tym "pierwszy" to nie do końca miała rację.

\- Jestem Zbigniew - wyjaśnił mężczyzna, kiedy już ochłonął po pierwszym szoku ("większa w środku" było najmniejszym z jego zmartwień, bo nie miał czasu, żeby się przyjrzeć rozmiarom Tardis z zewnątrz, ale wyposażenie - a zwłaszcza oświetlenie - i tak zrobiło na nim duże wrażenie.). - Do niedawna byłem władcą tych ziem. Teraz... Teraz jestem uciekinierem, ściganym przez własnego brata - wykrztusił.

\- Goni cię wojsko? - zapytał Doktor. - Myślałem, że po prostu popsuliśmy polowanie.

\- Goni mnie demon - odpowiedział Zbigniew. - I brakuje mi szczęścia. Uciekając, wpadłem na niedźwiedzicę z młodymi.

\- Wpadłeś też na nas i dzięki temu nie zostałeś pożarty. Może z twoim szczęściem nie jest tak źle - uśmiechnęła się Julia. Doktor zwrócił uwagę na coś innego.

\- Demon? - uniósł pytająco brew. - Masz na myśli coś konkretnego?

\- Mam na myśli bestię, która wyrosła w moim bracie - warknął Zbigniew. Na jego zgnębionej twarzy pojawił się wyraz nienawiści. - Bestię, która zmienia jego oczy w dwie kałuże mroku i nie pozwala mu się zatrzymać. I to ja do tego dopuściłem.

Doktor przyjrzał się uważnie siedzącemu przed nim mężczyźnie, po czym wymierzył w niego śrubokręt.

\- Ciekawe... Wygląda na to, że naprawdę miałeś spotkanie z - nie z demonem, rzecz jasna, chociaż z waszego punktu widzenia to nazwa równie dobra jak każda inna. Z czymś obcym. Z czymś, co nie powinno się tu znaleźć.

Jasne oczy mężczyzny rozszerzyły się w wyrazie przerażenia.

\- Wczuwasz to we mnie? Czy ja też jestem przeklęty?! - krzyknął, podrywając się i rozglądając dziko.

\- Nie jesteś przeklęty. Jeśli już, to lepszym określeniem byłoby "zarażony", chociaż to też jest zupełnie nieprecyzyjne...

\- Doktorze - Julia posłała Władcy Czasu znaczące spojrzenie. - Wydaje mi się, że precyzja określeń nie jest tu najważniejsza.

Doktor wywrócił oczami.

\- Brak precyzji prowadzi do idiotycznych pomyłek. Musimy wiedzieć, z czym mamy do czynienia...

\- No właśnie. Wystraszenie kogoś na śmierć nam w tym nie pomoże.

\- Nie jestem wystraszony na śmierć - zapewnił chrapliwie Zbigniew, chociaż wyglądał, jakby tak właśnie było. - Nie wiem, kim jesteście: bogami naszych ojców, wysłannikami Chrystusa czy przybyszami z piekła. Wiem tylko, że potrzebuję pomocy. Mój brat potrzebuje pomocy.

 

Julia i Doktor wysłuchali opowieści o dzieciach, które w pewien zimowy dzień zobaczyły coś, czego nie potrafiły zrozumieć, coś, co pojawiło się na - mgnienie oka, właściwie.

\- Myślałem, że udało nam się uciec - opowiadał Zbigniew. - Wkrótce zostałem wywieziony do Niemiec i minęły lata, nim znowu zobaczyłem Bolka. Nie od razu zauważyłem zmianę: zawsze był odważny i szukał niezależności i wydawało mi się oczywiste, że będzie chciał się pozbyć tych, którzy coraz śmielej sobie poczynali, w słabości naszego ojca i w młodości Bolesława widząc okazję do zagarnięcia władzy. Pomogłem mu, on w zamian za to uznał moje prawa do części ziem i wydawało mi się, że nasza przyszłość jest zabezpieczona. Że jeśli ktoś nam zagraża, to tylko wróg zewnętrzny... Być może za bardzo chciałem widzieć w nim tego chłopca, który nie umiał powstrzymać łez, kiedy wyjeżdżałem przed laty.

Zbigniew zamilkł, przetarł twarz żylastymi dłońmi. Jak zahipnotyzowany wpatrywał się w pulsujące błękitne światełko na konsolecie.

\- Odkryłem, że mojemu bratu nie wystarcza to, co już miał. Zaczął wysyłać swoje wojska przeciwko ludom, z którymi ja miałem ugody. W rezultacie moi ludzie stawali się ofiarami karnych najazdów... Miałem nadzieję, że jeśli się spotkamy w cztery oczy, jeśli uświadomię mu, jakie konsekwencje ma jego postępowanie, odzyska rozsądek, a przynajmniej skupi się na zaczepianiu przeciwników wzdłuż własnej granicy. Ale kiedy się spotkaliśmy... W oczach Bolesława była ta sama ciemność, którą widzieliśmy przed laty w jeziorze. Nazwał mnie moim imieniem, ale wiem, że tak naprawdę mnie nie rozpoznał... Od tego czasu jesteśmy w stałym konflikcie. A dzisiaj moje siły zostały rozbite i ziemie, które niegdyś należały do mojego ojca, staną się własnością czegoś, czego nawet nie jestem w stanie zrozumieć.

Julia myślała o lekcjach historii, o tym suchym zdaniu z podręcznika: "Bolesław uwięził i oślepił brata". Takie niewyobrażalne zdanie, kiedy się patrzyło w niebieskie oczy przegranego. Ale jeśli mieli z tym coś wspólnego obcy, może historię można było zmienić? W końcu - z wyjątkiem nielicznych przypadków - Doktor co rusz zmieniał jakiś mały kawałek historii wszechświata. Zasady, których przestrzegał, były naprawdę bardzo płynne.

Doktor zastanawiał się przez chwilę, potem w zamyśleniu pokręcił kilka pokręteł i zerknął na ekran. Jeszcze raz wymierzył śrubokręt w Zbigniewa i przyjrzał mu się z zasępioną miną.

\- Chciałbym się spotkać z tym twoim bratem - stwierdził. - Nic nie obiecuję, ale być może będę umiał pomóc.

 

Julia musiała przyznać, że czuła wewnętrzną chęć pisku na myśl, że oto stoi przed samym Bolesławem Krzywoustym, jednym z tych władców, o których z lekcji historii zapamiętała całkiem sporo. Owszem, rozbicie dzielnicowe Polski nie brzmiało jak osiągnięcie, którym ktokolwiek chciałby się chwalić w swoim królewskim CV, ale jednak byli tacy królowie, o których nie pamiętała nic, i tacy, o których wiedziała całkiem sporo. Poza tym może i podział kraju nie zadziałał tak, jak król by sobie tego życzył, ale jednak był jakąś próbą uchronienia synów przed bratobójczymi walkami, które jemu samemu przypadły w udziale. Dodatkową frajdą był fakt, że Doktor udostępnił jej bogatą szafę Tardis i Julia mogła sobie wybrać przepiękną aksamitną suknię, być może nie _w stu procentach_ adekwatną do czasów, ale hej, są gorsze sposoby mieszania w historii niż zostanie prekursorem mody. Tu należałoby dodać, że pod suknią na wszelki wypadek zostawiła sobie wygodny podkoszulek i spodnie. Doświadczenie z poprzednich przygód przekonało ją, że nie ma gorszego uczucia, niż utknięcie w stroju z epoki, utrudniającym bieganie, kiedy okolicę atakują Dalekowie, Sontarianie tudzież dowolni inni awanturnicy.

 

Obawiała się, że nie powstrzyma się przed zerkaniem, czy usta władcy rzeczywiście są krzywe, ale okazało się, że całkowicie o tym zapomniała, ponieważ jej uwagę całkowicie przyciągnęły oczy. Czarne, usiane drobnymi, srebrnymi punkcikami, całkowicie pozbawione źrenic.

\- Jakim cudem nie został spalony za czarnoksięstwo? - wyszeptała, na co Doktor uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

\- Używa prostego filtru poznawczego. My wiemy, że coś powinno być nie tak, a Zbigniew widział jego prawdziwą formę, ale wszyscy inni dostrzegają tylko normalne oczy. Poza tym to nie okres stosów, chociaż możliwe, że dla króla-demona zrobiono by wyjątek.

Doktor i Julia skłonili się, słuchając, jak herold przedstawia ich jako władcę Siedmiogrodu i jego córkę. Bolesław przyjrzał im się uważnie.

\- Oczekiwałem was - powiedział, po czym wstał i władczym ruchem ręki odprawił wszystkich swoich doradców.

\- Doprawdy? - zdziwił się uprzejmie Doktor, wsuwając rękę do kieszeni (w stu procentach _nieadekwatnego_ do czasów) fraka. Bolesław skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się w stronę potężnej niedźwiedziej skóry, rozwieszonej na kamiennej ścianie.

\- Znam też wszystkie tajne przejścia w tym zamku, bracie - warknął.

\- Nie jesteś moim bratem - odpowiedział Zbigniew, odsuwając niedźwiedzią skórę i wchodząc do sali. - Zostaw go w spokoju, bestio. Jeśli Bolesław będzie chciał ze mną walczyć, niech walczy, ale ty nie masz prawa do naszej ziemi i naszych dusz!

\- Och, tak myślisz?

Julia cofnęła się o krok, kiedy czarna ciecz zaczęła unosić się z książęcych oczu, zbierając się w nieregularny kształt, unoszący się w powietrzu. W pewnym momencie z ust Bolesława wyrwało się westchnienie: władca zachwiał się i osunął na kolana. Zamrugał, oszołomiony i rozejrzał się półprzytomnie zwykłymi, ludzkimi oczami. Głos obcego ciągle był słyszalny, choć w dziwny, nie do końca rzeczywisty sposób. Julia miała podejrzenie, że w użyciu jest jakiś pokrętny rodzaj telepatii.

\- Ten tu sam mnie zaprosił. Byłem osłabiony po lądowaniu na twardej planecie, rozlany szeroko i płytko. Znikałem. Niemal w ostatniej chwili przyszło do mnie dziecko i wyciągnęło rękę. Przyjąłem zaproszenie. Spałem długo i mocno, nim odzyskałem dość sił, żeby działać, ale teraz znów jestem pełny energii. A ten świat jest taki ciekawy! Tyle można z nim zrobić!

\- Ciekawość to piękna cecha - głos Doktora był niski i groźny. Zbigniew chwycił brata pod ramię i pomógł mu wstać, zbywając jego pytania cichym "później". - Ale ciekawość nie usprawiedliwia kontrolowania innej myślącej istoty. To dziecko nie wiedziało, co robi. I czym innym jest skorzystanie z gościny, kiedy to jedyny sposób, żeby przetrwać, a czym innym jest uczynienie z gospodarza niewolnika. Odzyskałeś siły - znakomicie, mogę ci pomóc wrócić do twojego świata. Tutaj już wystarczająco narozrabiałeś.

Migocząca ciemność zagulgotała w upiornej imitacji śmiechu.

\- Och, Doktorze, słyszałem opowieści o tym, że ratujesz biedne, zagubione stworzenia. Dziękuję, ja nie potrzebuję ratunku. Potrzebuję tylko oczu, w których mógłbym zamieszkać...

Ciemność wyprysnęła w stronę Doktora, który uchylił się w ostatniej sekundzie. Wyszarpnął soniczny śrubokręt w tej samej chwili, w której Zbigniew zacisnął pięść na stworzeniu. Przez moment wydawało się, że śrubokręt unieruchomił obcego, a potem krople czerni spłynęły między palcami Zbigniewa.

\- Wolałbym oczy Władcy Czasu, ale twoje też się nadadzą!

\- Nie! - Doktor skoczył w jego stronę, potrząsając gniewnie opornym śrubokrętem. Bolesław rzucił się na pomoc bratu, ale zanim którykolwiek z nich zdążył coś zrobić, Julia dostrzegła błysk noża w rękach Zbigniewa i powietrze przeszył podwójny krzyk bólu. Bolesław przytrzymał zataczającego się brata, ukląkł z nim na ziemi. I dopiero wtedy zobaczyli, co się właściwie stało. Ciemność już nie przypominała gęstej cieczy: zgasły w niej błyski srebra, coraz większe fragmenty zmieniały się w parę, aż całkowicie zniknęła. Nie słyszeli już jej głosu-nie-głosu.

Twarz Zbigniewa zalana była krwią, płynącą obficie z rany, którą sam sobie zadał.

 

*

 

Jakiś czas później Doktor znalazł Julię na schodach, prowadzących do pałacowej kuchni.

\- Zielarz mówi, że Zbigniew przeżyje - powiedział, siadając obok niej. - Ale straci wzrok. To po części moja wina. Nie doceniłem go. Myślałem, że ciemność skupi się na mnie i zamierzałem ją tak uwięzić, a on...

Julia westchnęła ciężko.

\- Ludzie myślą, że to Bolesław go oślepił. Tak potem napiszą w podręcznikach od historii.

\- Żyją w czasach, w których podejrzenie o kontakt z siłami nieczystymi jest bardziej niebezpieczne niż oskarżenie o morderstwo. Zwłaszcza wśród tych, którzy sprawują władzę.

Przez chwilę słuchali dobiegającej z kuchni krzątaniny, po czym wstali i weszli między drzewa, w kierunku zostawionej na polanie Tardis.

\- To chyba i tak lepsza wersja wydarzeń - stwierdziła Julia, ostatni raz spoglądając na potężne drzewo, rosnące w miejscu, w którym za tysiąc lat miał się znajdować jej dom.

 


End file.
